Applying the Laws of Physics
by Tranquillezza
Summary: Haruhi needs help in physics in order to keep up her grades, and Kyouya just so happens to be her tutor. So why is Haruhi's face all red? Implied KyouyaxHaruhi. Oneshot. Please Read & Review! Slightly re-edited


Haruhi needs help in physics in order to keep up her grades, and Kyouya just so happens to be her tutor. So why is Haruhi's face all red? Implied KyouyaxHaruhi. Please Read & Review!

* * *

"Eyeh? You can't host today Haruhi?" Hunny asked Haruhi as they bumped into each other in the hallways.

"Iie. I didn't do so well on this week's physics quiz, so Sensei arranged a tutor for me. Don't worry, it's right before hosting hours. I just hope Kyouya-sempai won't be too mad at me for being a bit late." Haruhi replied, frowning.

"Don't worry about Kyou-chan! We'll take care of him, right Takashi? You go get your physics review!" Hunny replied brightly, making a peace sign. Mori nodded, answering Hunny's question.

"Hai. Arigatou, Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi thanked as she raced towards the classroom.

* * *

"Let's see…2-D…2-C…2-B…aha! 2-A!" Haruhi panted as she opened the door.

"You're late." a sharp familiar voice stated. Haruhi blinked at the sight of Kyouya typing away on his Pineapple laptop.

"Eyeh? Kyouya-sempai? What are you doing here? I thought my tutor was Jounouchi-sempai?" Haruhi asked blankly.

"Jounouchi-san is out sick today, and being the only other person excelling at physics, your Sensei asked me to tutor you. However, my time spent on tutoring you will be added to your debt, since we're losing potential customers." Kyouya informed his fellow host club member.

"Eyeh? But hosting hours are after this session." Haruhi pointed out.

"While that may be, you are also responsible for the loss of my time, therefore your debt will still increase. Now, do you have any other smart aleck remarks or are you going to waste even more of my time?" Kyouya asked coolly. Haruhi shook her head.

"Good then, now sit down. It says here you have difficulty with Newton's Laws of Motion, am I correct?" Kyouya asked.

"Hai." Haruhi confirmed.

"Well then, in order to understand these concepts, you must…experience them for yourself. That way, you will be able to remember them." Kyouya stated.

"Ok?" Haruhi replied, slightly confused.

"Now then, I'm sure you know Newton's First Law, the Law of Inertia right." Kyouya began.

"Hai. Newton states, A physical body will remain at rest, or continue to move at a constant velocity, unless a net force acts upon it." Haruhi rattled off.

"Very well recited from a textbook." Kyouya commented dryly. Suddenly, he yanked Haruhi's arm so that she was standing upright again.

"H-Hey! What was that for?" Haruhi cried at the sudden movement.

"A net force-me, decided to act upon a physical body at rest-you, thus you are not at rest now. Do you see?" Kyouya simply stated.

"Ah, ok." Haruhi replied. Kyouya then proceeded to push Haruhi lightly but firmly into the nearby wall.

"Ano…Kyouya-sempai-" Haruhi began.

"The net force on a body is equal to its mass multiplied by its acceleration. That is Newton's Law of Acceleration. The force that it took for me to push you is equal to your mass times your acceleration." Kyouya said softly, boring his dark eyes into Haruhi's wide ones.

"I see." squeaked Haruhi, pressured for the lack of space between her upperclassman and herself.

"Now then, I'm sure you're familiar with Newton's Third Law, the Law of Reciprocal Actions…" Kyouya said in a low voice, making Haruhi shiver. Kyouya put his hand onto Haruhi's chin and raised it up towards him.

"Newton states…for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction…" Kyouya defined as Haruhi's cheeks grew redder.

"Um.." Haruhi said nervously.

"Now then…this law is self explanatory. It can be applied to _anything_. From an animal to an object, or an object to an object, or an animal to a human…or _even_, a human to a human…" murmured Kyouya silkily, leaning slightly closer towards her face. By now, Haruhi's face was as red as a tomato as her eyes darted from side to side, trapped like a deer. She stared at Kyouya's eyes, twinkling with mischief as he smirked. If she didn't do something quick, she was going to have Newton's Third Law applied to herself.

"G-Gomenasai! I have to go now!" Haruhi abruptly stuttered, pushing Kyouya away from her. She grabbed her bag and slightly stumbled as she ambled her way out of the classroom.

"Haruhi Fujioka…you are one interesting girl…" Kyouya murmured to himself, smirking as he pushed back the bridge of his glasses up his nose. Placing his laptop into his bag, he casually walked out.

* * *

Music Salon No.3

"Eyeh! Haruhi! You made it! Even Kyou-chan isn't here yet!" Hunny greeted, bouncing over to Haruhi.

"Nani? Haruhi, why is your face so red?" Hikaru asked, striding over.

"Ano…ano…I was running too hard towards here…" Haruhi panted, flushing even further at the fresh memory imprinted in her mind of what just transpired.

"Speaking of Kyouya-sempai, where is he?" Kaoru asked, looking around.

"Right here. Why are all of you standing idly for? We have guests to entertain." Kyouya put in smoothly as he pretty much appeared from nowhere.

"Hai!" all the other host members replied.

Haruhi was hosting several girls when he noticed a familiar face with Tamaki. Curious and confused, she walked over to their table.

"Eyeh? Jounouchi-sempai? I thought you were out sick today?" Haruhi asked, wide eyed at her original tutor.

"No. I was graciously approached by Kyouya-kun to not tutor you today, and since physics wasn't exactly my strong point, I decided that I was in the best of your interest to be counseled by him. Didn't Kyouya-kun tell you the day before?" the Morse Code Lady asked.

"Ahh…hai…he did mention something of the sort…" Haruhi fumbled walking away as she relayed this turn of events in her mind. _'Why would Kyouya-sempai purposely offer to tutor me…'_ Haruhi pondered silently.

"Haruhi!" rang Kyouya as Haruhi jumped, broken from her train of thoughts. She was feeling slightly afraid that he knew _exactly_ what she was just thinking.

"You have no time to dillydally. There are hosts waiting for you." Kyouya stated as Haruhi began to walk back towards her table.

"Oh yes, one more thing Haruhi." Kyouya called, making Haruhi turn slightly, anticipating further debt.

"You didn't finish our session today…but I reported the _success_ of what we've covered so far, and your Sensei was _so_ pleased, he allowed me to continue counseling you. We're meeting next week, and I will be helping you on magnetic _attraction_. Don't be late this time." Kyouya drawled turning to type on his laptop again.

* * *

A/N: I've had a concept in my mind for quite some time about a _suggestive_ Kyouya and his seducing antics with Haruhi, and this spawned. I hope you've enjoyed reading, and please take the time to review! Thank again!


End file.
